


A wszystko to było świadome...

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrok jest częścią naszego życia...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wszystko to było świadome...

**Author's Note:**

> Miałam to wrzucić wczoraj w ramach akcji: "Dylan O'Brien jest NAJcudowniejszym człowiekiem w całym wszechświecie, a James Dashner oraz ekipa, która zekranizowała TMR, powinna dostać Nobla", ale byłam zbyt wykończona XD Widok faceta moich marzeń na dużym ekranie rozwalił mnie na kawałki i wciąż nie mogę się pozbierać po wczorajszej premierze XD Było-mega-odlotowo-serio-nie-żartuję-XD I szczerze? Wciąż jeszcze żyję dniem wczorajszym XDXDXD NAJLEPSZE dwie godziny mojego życia, których nie zamieniłabym na nic innego, NIGDY *.* Doborowa obsada, niesamowite efekty, świetna muzyka, klimat wiernie oddający realia książkowe, ostatnie minuty sprawiające, że łzy same płyną, i PRZEDE WSZYSTKIM widok Labiryntu z lotu ptaka - to coś, co zabiorę ze sobą do grobu *.* 
> 
> Człowieki! Apeluję do Was - jeśli jesteście prawdziwymi fanami Dylana (*.*), pomykajcie NATYCHMIAST do kina, zapewniam, że warto <33 Książka jest cudowna, film jest cudowny, DYLAN JEST CUDOWNY <333 I dziękujmy za niego wszystkim istniejącym bogom!!! ;D 
> 
> PS. Notkę końcową proszę przeczytać dopiero po ukończeniu tekstu, nie wcześniej! XD

Stiles siada na najwyższym ze schodów, jego oczy są szeroko otwarte, usta jedynie odrobinę rozchylone. Niczym zahipnotyzowany wpatruje się w rozpościerający się przed nim obraz. Po chwili unosi ręce. Drżą i chłopak nie potrafi tego drżenia opanować. Źrenice rozszerzają się do maksymalnych rozmiarów, całkowicie zasłaniając brązowe tęczówki. Na palcach ma krew. Jego oddech nieświadomie przyspiesza, serce wyrywa się z piersi, powoli zaczyna brakować mu powietrza. Ta sytuacja różni się jednak od jego zwykłych ataków paniki. Z początku, owszem – jest przerażony, bo uczucie jest niezwykle znajome… Siła… władza… i potęga… Zupełnie jak za czasów Nogitsune… Później jednak strach znika, stopniowo zastępowany przez akceptację. Stiles już się nie boi, wie, że chce podążać tą ścieżką. Wszystko, co zrobił – zrobił świadomie. I niczego nie żałuje. Może z wyjątkiem tego, że tak długo z tym walczył.

Jeszcze raz spogląda na swoje ręce – wręcz ociekają krwią. Zbliża jedną z nich do ust i zlizuje substancję. Ma gorzki, metaliczny posmak, jego ulubiony. Smak zwycięstwa. W końcu wstaje i schodzi na dół powolnym krokiem, zostawiając ciemne smugi na poręczy. Zatrzymuje się na ostatnim stopniu i wzdycha, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w bezwładne ciało leżące u jego stóp. Mija kilka sekund, podczas których odtwarza w pamięci ostatnie słowa Malii. Parska cicho i przestępuje ciało. _Taka naiwna,_ myśli. Chwyta za klamkę i wtedy zauważa, że jego ręce są czyste. Zawsze były.

Otwiera drzwi, a chłód nocy uderza go w rozpaloną twarz. Zamyka oczy i wdycha głęboko powietrze, uśmiechając się przy tym do siebie. Robi krok w przód i pochłania go ciemność. Wiatr otwiera niedomknięte drzwi na oścież i niesie ze sobą radosny głos…

_jestem w ciąży, Stiles…_

**Author's Note:**

> Czy miał jej już dość, czy raczej po prostu stanęła mu na drodze do szczęśliwego związku z jej kuzynem... A może tak naprawdę Stilesowi nigdy nie udało się do końca pozbyć ze swojego ciała Nogitsune... może jakaś jego część pragnęła pozostać w mroku... 
> 
> Myślę, że tym tekstem pozostawiłam Wam wystarczająco otwartą furtkę, pozwalającą na dowolną ilość interpretacji :)


End file.
